


Гроб для Цукишимы Кея

by Schuu



Series: Триады АУ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Drama & Romance, Kink, M/M, Romance, Triad AU, Колледж, приквел
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Хочешь жить - умей вертеться: до того, как Тендо стал частью триады Шираторизава, он жил обычной жизнью, учился в университете и пытался зарабатывать честными способами. А еще он встретил Цукишиму.





	Гроб для Цукишимы Кея

**Author's Note:**

> Тематическая музыка [The Black Keys "Lonely Boy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oV5OGh8D-ok)  
> фик является приквелом к [«Непрофессиональному Подходу»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9777779) и содержит спойлеры
> 
> [Коллаж к тексту](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DXzAZuOXcAEQaNQ.jpg)

Знакомство

― Прошу прощения, здесь свободно? ― поинтересовался некто, кивая на свободное место за столиком, где уже сидели Тендо и Сана в переполненной студенческой столовой.

― Да, ― Тендо сдвинул поднос и продолжил ковырять овощи в своей тарелке.

― Выбрал себе секцию? ― поинтересовалась Сана.

Он глянул на сидящую напротив новоявленную старосту и изобразил задумчивость на лице.

― А это обязательно?

― Нет, но почему бы не заняться чем-то в свободное время?

― Ты полагаешь, после учебы у меня оно будет? ― уточнил Тендо.

― Конечно, Сатори, ты отличник и все успеваешь, у тебя должна быть уйма времени, ― посмеялась староста. 

― А может у такого красавчика как я свидания каждый вечер, ты не подумала?

― Свидания? ― Сана расхохоталась. ― Какие еще свидания?

― Очень извиняюсь, ― произнес Тендо тоном, в котором не было ни капли сожаления, ― но я сказал что-то смешное?

Сана резко заткнулась. И в самом деле, лучше бы она молчала. Недосказанность осталась висеть в воздухе, но было ясно, что Сана имела ввиду. Последний раз, когда Тендо слышал уколы в адрес собственной внешности, были еще в средней школе, кажется. «Страшный», «стремный», «пугающий» и прочие эпитеты, сопровождающие Тендо по жизни из-за лица, которое не выбирал. Но он не злился, не видел смысла в трате своих эмоции на подобных придурков. Сана наверняка не хотела его обижать, она принадлежала к типу людей, которые не всегда были способны фильтровать свою речь.

Тендо улыбнулся, вежливо и спокойно, чем, кажется, только напугал старосту.

― Прости, я имела ввиду… ― она замялась.

Прежде чем кто-то из них успел что-либо сказать, раздался смешок. Оба обернулись на случайного соседа, который, отложив палочки в сторону, сделал глоток из бутылки с водой.

― Ты хочешь что-то сказать? ― полюбопытствовал Тендо.

― Нет, все в порядке, ― ответил тот, поправляя очки на переносице и возвращаясь к своей порции.

― Жаль, я бы послушал, ― произнес Тендо уже без всякого интереса.

Он фыркнул и отвернулся. Сана, старательно избегая его взгляда, уткнулась в какие-то быстро выхваченные из-под подноса бумажки.

― Значит так… у нас довольно много секций, да и есть время выбрать… ― начала бормотать она.

― Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, ― произнес сосед, ― но все же не могу не узнать, что вы имели имели в виду?

Взгляд и слишком вежливый тон были адресованы Сане. Та впала в небольшой ступор, и ему пришлось уточнить:

― Что такого смешного сказал ваш друг? Или вы полагаете, что у него не может быть личной жизни? Если так, то мне интересно узнать почему?

Сказанные таким образом слова вдруг вызвали у Тендо раздражение, а у Саны ― еще большую растерянность и смущение.

― Не слишком-то вежливо влезать в чужие разговоры, ― заметил Тендо, ― ты в курсе?

― Приношу свои извинения, ― незнакомец вежливо улыбнулся.

И больше не произнес ни слова, возвращаясь к обеду.

Действительно, почему? Тендо вдруг стало интересно, он опять глянул на Сану, которая сейчас наверняка была готова соврать что угодно, но не сказать ему в глаза «потому что ты некрасивый, Сатори». Ой, да какая вообще разница?

И он выбросил дурацкий разговор из головы.

 

― Теннис ― спорт, при занятии которым напрягаются и развиваются все мышцы. Жаль, кортов здесь не так много.

― Давай в баскетбол, с твоим-то ростом можно будет всех порвать, Сатори.

― Рост не единственный важный фактор в баскетболе. И вообще, волейбол интереснее.

Тендо вопросительно приподнял брови.

― А не хотите ли пойти нафиг, пожалуйста? ― спросил он. ― Сначала староста донимала, теперь вы.

Друзья, сидевшие рядом, уже минут пятнадцать спорили каждый о своем, под конец решив добиться от Тендо хоть какого-то мнения. Но ему было плевать, и большую часть спора Тендо просто курил, сев спиной к столу и опершись на него локтями.

― Я, вообще-то, занят после занятий, ― добавил он. ― Хожу на свидания.

Раздался общий хохот, Тендо и сам не удержался от улыбки, веселье почему-то сразу поутихло.

― Ну тебя, Сатори, ― сказал один. ― Только не говори, что нашел девушку.

Тендо вздохнул и потушил сигарету в опасной близости от лежавшей на столе руки друга.

― Почему сразу девушку? Почему всегда девушку?

Вопросы вызвали общее улюлюканье.

― Да брось, парня? Серьезно?

― Красавчик.

― Да он заливает, ― фыркнул кто-то. ― Работу себе нашел.

Тендо взглянул на говорившего ― Реона Охиру. Среди всех, кто сидел сейчас за столом в университетском парке, он знал Тендо дольше и лучше всех.

― Обязательно было сдавать меня, Реон?

Тендо правда нашел работу в какой-то небольшой строительной фирме. После умственного напряжения в университете, думать еще и на работе не хотелось. А любовь к обработке дерева ему привили приемные родители, так что он устроился плотником, и по вечерам ему не было дела до всяких кружков и, тем более, свиданий.

― Да блин, Тендо, что за подстава, нам нужен нормальный блокирующий в команду, а то все какие-то мелкие.

Тендо смерил насмешливым взглядом невысокого говорившего.

― Прыгать ― не летать, можно научиться, Джин. Серьезно, я тут причем?

― Вот и научусь. Погодите, ― он отвлекся и уставился куда-то в сторону.

― Вот это башня, ― хмыкнул Реон, видимо, проследив его взгляд, и Тендо тоже стало любопытно.

― Эй, эй, привет! ― крикнул со своего места Джин, помахав проходившему мимо высокому парню.

Но его не услышали. Или намеренно проигнорировали, подумал Тендо. Потому что «башней» оказался недавний знакомый из столовой. Было заметно, что он их услышал, даже несмотря на наушники, но никак не отреагировал.

― Что за игнор? ― возмутился Джин.

― Встань да подойди сам. 

― Нет, спасибо, ― лениво ответил тот.

А вот Тендо стало любопытно, он склонил голову набок и крикнул:

― Господин Очкарик!

Парень замер на месте, будто задумался на мгновенье, стоит ему оборачиваться или нет.

― Мсье Очкарик! Я к вам обращаюсь!

Наконец тот обернулся, стягивая наушники и вешая на шею. Его лицо исказилось гримасой раздражения и неприязни, но он быстро с собой справился. Затем глянул на Тендо, и во взгляде мелькнуло узнавание.

― Это не очень-то вежливо, ― сказал он с интонацией самого Тендо.

― Игнорировать тоже некрасиво, ― Тендо подался чуть вперед, когда парень хмыкнул и подошел ближе к компании.

― Что-то хотели?

Пришла очередь Джина активизироваться. Он спрыгнул со своего места на скамье и протянул руку:

― Меня зовут Джин, прости, что отвлекаем, ― представился он с улыбкой.

― Кей, ― тот пожал его ладонь, но будто нехотя и только из вежливости. ― Извините, но мне нужно идти.

― Да я ненадолго. Не хочешь в волейбольную команду университета?

― Нет, спасибо, ― и он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

― А в баскетбольную? ― поинтересовался Тендо, внимательно наблюдая за этим Кеем.

― Тоже нет.

― Чего так сразу? Личная жизнь отнимает уйму времени? ― колко уточнил Тендо.

Кей опять замер спиной к нему.

― Эй, ты чего? ― шепнул Реон.

Но Тендо лишь отмахнулся от него. Не хотелось сейчас объяснять все нюансы их прошлого диалога.

― Я смотрю, вас очень волнует вопрос отношений, ― Кей обернулся и вежливо улыбнулся, ― вы хотите об этом поговорить?

― А ты психолог что ли? ― ухмыльнулся он в ответ.

― Именно так. Я неплохо разбираюсь в своем предмете, и практика была бы кстати. Так что, желаете узнать, что мешает вам наладить личную жизнь?

Реон присвистнул, остальные ребята рассмеялись. Тендо цыкнул. «Бесишь». 

― Нет? ― не дождавшись ответа спросил Кей. ― Очень жаль. Если передумаете, найдите меня.

И он спешно пошел прочь, надевая наушники, видно, чтобы никто не успел снова его остановить.

 

А Тендо взял и нашел. Правда, все произошло случайно, когда его затащили на тренировку в тот единственный свободный вечер в плотном графике.

― Станешь на позицию блокирующего, ― сказал Реон, пока они натягивали спортивную форму в шумной раздевалке.

― Это где много прыгать и не давать противникам забивать? ― Тендо почти не играл в волейбол, только когда-то немного в школе, но сейчас в нем проснулся азарт.

Реон вздохнул.

― Да, Сатори.

Тендо переоделся, закрыл шкафчик и собирался выйти из раздевалки, как на пороге чуть не столкнулся с… Кеем. Пара сантиметров разницы в росте, а уже пришлось смотреть на него снизу вверх. Бесит.

― Прошу прощения, ― Кей сказал это даже не снимая наушники, и прошел в раздевалку.

«Все же играешь в волейбол?» ― Тендо проводил его взглядом, пока светловолосая макушка не скрылась за рядами шкафчиков.

Но он ошибся, в волейбол Цукишима Кей не играл, и в баскетбол на соседней площадке тоже. Его вообще не было в зале. Зачем тогда он появился в раздевалке, спрашивается.

Загадка решилась после двухчасовой тренировки на выходе из душевой. Они опять едва разминулись и опять проигнорировали друг друга.

«Бесишь», ― промелькнула уже привычная мысль, взгляд скользнул по худощавому телу. Внезапно он понял, что посещение общего душа ― не самая лучшая идея в данный момент. Не то чтобы с этим обычно были какие-то проблемы, но сейчас низ живота приятно свело. Светить таким фактом не хотелось.

Замотанное только на бедрах полотенце позволило разглядеть синяки и кровоподтеки на ребрах и животе Кея, прежде чем он исчез в раздевалке.

Пришлось поспешно принимать холодный душ, и когда Тендо вышел оттуда, Кей все еще переодевался, застегивая манжеты кремовой рубашки.

― Эй, господин Очкарик, ― не удержавшись, позвал Тендо. Он встал у своего шкафчика, который, к счастью, располагался недалеко от новоявленного объекта интереса.

Кей обернулся, близоруко щурясь, затем вытащил из футляра очки и надел их.

― Передумали насчет сеанса? ― насмешливо поинтересовался он.

― Ты прости, ничего личного, но по-моему психология ― хрень собачья.

Тендо стянул полотенце и стал одеваться, то и дело бросая на Кея любопытные взгляды.

― Правильно ли я понял, что вы позвали меня ради оскорбления моего академического выбора?

― Ты всегда говоришь как литературный персонаж, мистер Отличник?

Кей приподнял брови вопросительно.

― Цукишима Кей, вообще-то.

― Прости-прости, не представился. Тендо Сатори, ― вышло как-то нараспев и по слогам, отчего Кей усмехнулся.

Тендо затянул ремень, и заметил, как взгляд того неловко мазанул по нему. О, вот как?

― Ладно, Цукишима Кей. Прости, но психолог уже вряд ли поможет кому-то вроде меня, ― Тендо стал натягивать майку и услышал очередной смешок.

Кей вытащил свою сумку и захлопнул дверцу шкафчика.

― Все так плохо? ― поинтересовался он, приближаясь.

― О нет, чувствую я себя явно лучше тебя, судя по количеству побоев на твоем теле, ― с этими словами Тендо многозначительно посмотрел на торс Кея, где под тонкой тканью рубашки были его синяки. ― Вообще-то, в ответ на твое вежливое предложение о психологической поддержке я хотел предложить свои услуги, ― забавно было наблюдать, как на угрюмой физиономии появляется озадаченное выражение, и он добавил: ― физическая защита, например. Или избить кого надо?

С минуту Кей недоуменно смотрел на него, потом рассмеялся. Так задорно и открыто, что Тендо опять стало не по себе.

― Серьезно? ― сквозь смех, на который, кажется, даже стали оборачиваться, спросил Кей. ― О боже мой... нет, спасибо, ― и опять не смог сдержать смешок.

Он покачал головой и поправил спортивную сумку на плече.

― Защита мне точно не нужна.

Тендо задался вопросом, почему Кей все еще здесь, если уже переоделся и собрался. Промелькнула догадка, что он ждет самого Тендо, но это было маловероятно. Когда Кей направился к выходу из раздевалки вместе с ним, он все еще сомневался в своем предположении и даже забыл попрощаться с ребятами.

― Ладно, шутки в сторону. Скажи мне, где тебя отделали до пятнистости гепарда?

― Я занимаюсь боксом, ― последовал краткий и гордый ответ.

Тут уже не выдержал Тендо и прыснул:

― А массы тела не маловато ли? ― хихикнул он.

― Я над этим работаю, ― Кея его веселье, казалось, нисколько не задело. ― Нельзя получить все и сразу.

Тендо смерил его внимательным взглядом, думая, за что еще можно зацепиться, спросить и где уколоть ― вызвать любую реакцию на его спокойном лице. Хоть снова иронию, или же смех, а может… Он остановился на смущении.

― Ты гей?

― Это что, так очевидно? ― Кей вопросительно осмотрел себя, по серьезности его интонации даже не сразу стало понятно, что это сарказм.

Но да, со смущением Тендо прогадал, не так-то это оказалось и просто. Он осознал, что до настоящего момента не встречал подобный тип людей. Было непонятно как с ним общаться, и даже на первый взгляд сложно. Где-то твоя фраза может уязвить, а где-то натыкается на непробиваемую железную стену. Непредсказуемая реакция. Но Тендо был не из тех, кто готов париться и подбирать ключи для общения с каждым встречным, пусть даже некоторые бесили и в то же время вызывали симпатию.

― Просто ты так пялился на меня в раздевалке, что я уж подумал, будто ты запал на меня, ― протянул Тендо намеренно провокационно.

― Ты тоже пялился на меня, но я, заметь, поспешных выводов делать не стал.

― Бесишь, ― он не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух.

― Рад слышать, ― ухмыльнулся Кей.

Они шли по длинной дороге через весь кампус, и до ворот было еще пять минут ходу. Тендо горел внутри от непонятных эмоций ― то ли раздражения, то ли задора.

― Любишь задевать людей, господин Провокатор? Это у тебя хобби такое? Сначала старосту нашу, теперь меня.

Кей спокойно пожал плечами.

― Вообще-то, мне до сих пор интересно, почему твоя подруга посчитала, что у тебя не может быть личной жизни. И по любви к провокациям я бы отдал первое место тебе.

Тендо фыркнул и махнул рукой:

― Это потому что я страшный.

― В смысле? ― Кей даже обернулся на него. ― Ты не показался мне человеком, у которого комплексы насчет внешности.

Все-таки не зря он выбрал психологию. У Тендо действительно не было никаких комплексов из-за того, как он выглядел, но тяга окружающих комментировать любые недостатки очень раздражала. Может, поэтому он сам был в этом так хорош.

― Ты мне нравишься, Цукишима Кей, ― криво ухмыльнулся Тендо.

― Ты же сказал, что я бешу тебя.

― Одно другому не мешает.

 

Номер Кея появился у него в тот же вечер.

 

Общение между ними происходило как будто само собой. Они пересекались в столовой и потом, чаще, ― на тренировках. Тендо отпускали с подработки два раза в неделю ради тренировок, но стали привлекать на выходных время от времени. Как ни странно, бокс помогал выпустить пар и давал эмоциональный заряд, а не изматывал, но вот с физической усталостью справляться стало сложнее.

― Что у тебя? Американо? ― Тендо нагло забрал стаканчик Кея и сделал глоток.

Они сидели в парке кампуса за одним из многочисленных столов, где отдыхали студенты в свободное от занятий время. Кей хмыкнул, перекладывая конспекты и учебники в сумке.

― Сказал бы раньше, я мог взять второй.

― Нет, спасибо, я люблю сладкий кофе, ― это не помешало выпить еще полстакана напитка без сахара и сливок и только потом вернуть на место.

― У меня сегодня пары до шести, погуляем потом? ― Тендо сам был рад тому, как непринужденно звучал его голос.

Они общались уже два с половиной месяца, обедали, тренировались и даже иногда выходили вместе в город. Тендо вырос в Гонконге и часто выступал в роли самопровозглашенного гида для Кея, который его об этом даже не просил. Просто Тендо так хотелось.

― Нет, я сегодня занят, давай завтра.

― Давай.

А на завтра сразу после шести они встретились у ворот кампуса и поехали в парк у пика Виктории. Кажется, в этом районе Кей снимал квартиру. У него всегда были деньги, но Кей никогда не акцентировал на этом внимание. То, как он выглядел и одевался ― само по себе было красноречивым заявлением. О своей квартире он тоже не распространялся, Тендо случайно узнал от какого-то общего знакомого. 

― Слушай, Кей, а ты очень богат? У тебя родители крутые шишки какие-нибудь?

Понятное дело, что человек из необеспеченной семьи не смог бы позволить себе квартиру и обучение в Гонконге. Это Тендо приходилось пахать как проклятому, чтобы получить стипендию и перестать сидеть на шее у приемных родителей.

― Я не богат. И у меня нет родителей.

― Оу, я кажется, задал неудобный вопрос. Долго нам еще идти до пика? ― смена темы получилась не такой изящной, как ему бы хотелось.

Кей усмехнулся.

― Ты мне скажи, ты же здесь живешь, ― и, увидев заминку Тендо, добавил: ― Отец умер давно, а мать осталась в Японии. Мы с ней не общаемся и я не хочу об этом говорить.

По его тону Тендо понял, что лед не треснул, ничего такого страшного и супер секретного не затронуто. И да, как он мог забыть, что если Кей не захочет, он ничего не расскажет.

― Но тогда откуда у тебя такие деньги? Наследство? Проституция?

― Я вот сейчас не могу закатить глаза еще дальше, ― несмотря на тон было видно, что Кея его предположение развеселило. ― Брат помогает в долг, пока я не встану на ноги.

― Круто, у меня вот братьев нет. И сестер. Каково было расти с братом? ― Тендо было любопытно, он понял, что раз они перешли на личные темы, сейчас самое время порасспрашивать человека, который не часто говорил о себе.

― Нормально, обычно, ― Кей неопределенно пожал плечами.

Несмотря на все тренировки, к концу пути вверх по склону оба взмокли и устали, а еще быстро стемнело, и на закат полюбоваться они не успели. Просто сидеть под прохладным ветром с чашкой чего-то горячего в руках для Тендо уже было наслаждением.

― Ты такой заботливый, Цукишима-кун, ― Тендо говорил нарочито вежливо. Он отпил из принесенного Кеем стаканчика ― шоколадно-банановый коктейль. Сладкий, все как любил Тендо.

Провести пальцами по щеке Кея оказалось не самым удачным жестом благодарности, потому что его рука была тут же перехвачена и убрана в сторону. Тем не менее, Кей не стал отсаживаться, хмуриться или как-то еще показывать, что раздражен.

― Спасибо за романтичный подкат и проявление чувств в публичных местах, ― сказал он.

Тендо рассмеялся и хитро глянул на Кея. Что ж, он хотя бы попытался.

Оба посмотрели на город внизу: самый классический вид, его печатают на всех рекламах и туристических листовках, ради него каждый день в любое время года съезжаются группы. А сейчас небоскребы были затянуты легкой дымкой смога. Может, и ничего, что они не успели на закат, что бы они разглядели при такой загрязненности?

― Пошли отсюда, нам еще спускаться, ― Кей первым встал, допивая свой коктейль.

Обратный путь показался еще более долгим, может, оттого, что они молчали, может, из-за усталости, но когда впереди показались дороги, Тендо даже обрадовался.

― Кей, а, Кей, ― с легкой одышкой позвал он, ― ты выбрал пеший путь, чтобы потренироваться или потому что трамвай наверх дорогой?

Дорогой для Тендо, но он не стал уточнять.

― Какая разница?

По безлюдным улицам проезжали редкие машины. Кей шел, сунув руки в карманы коричневых брюк, и Тендо подумал, что ему слишком лень возвращаться в кампус в одиночестве, но и еще совсем неуместно напрашиваться в гости после того, как его жест не был принят.

― Мне сюда, ― Кей остановился на перекрестке и повернулся к Тендо, ― ты со мной?

― Звучит как приглашение, ― Тендо любопытно склонил голову набок.

Как внезапно. Хотя он мог бы и догадаться, что правильный и воспитанный Кей не стал бы отвечать ему взаимностью среди толпы незнакомцев.

― Это и есть приглашение, ― кажется, по виду Тендо Кей воспринял его реакцию как согласие, и направился дальше по узкой улице.

― И вот он ― Цукишима Кей, ― сложно было удержаться от комментария, когда внезапное возбуждение охватило Тендо с ног до головы, ― зовет меня к себе домой на ночь, в свои роскошные апартаменты, ― и почти пропел, ― в воздухе запахло гомосексуальностью.

― Боже, ― вздохнул Кей, ― не заставляй меня об этом пожалеть.

― О, Кей, ты и не пожалеешь, ― в том же тоне протянул Тендо.

 

Кей не пожалел. Тендо очень надеялся, что не пожалел. Да он мог бы поклясться, что тот спектр эмоций, который ему впервые довелось увидеть на обычно бесстрасном лице, был очень далек от определения «пожалеть».

«Горячо», ― подумал он и подул на заваренный Кеем чай в своей чашке. Правда, относилось это совсем не к напитку.

Квартира оказалась скромной, далекой от роскошных апартаментов, с одной небольшой комнатой и кухней, но все же лучше, чем его место в общежитии. Тендо бы здесь остался. Может, даже потом напросился.

― Если не поторопимся, опоздаем на занятия, ― Кей прошел на кухню уже полностью одетый и готовый к выходу.

― Мы никогда не опаздываем на занятия, ― заметил Тендо.

― Мне через весь кампус идти к своему корпусу. А тебе еще зайти за вещами в общежитие.

Они правда не опоздали, и вскоре встретились каждый после своих лекций в столовой. 

― Слушай, Ке-ей, ― Тендо отставил в сторону пустую тарелку, ― почему ты такой уютный?

Кей поперхнулся водой, и у него ушло пару минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Только потом он одарил Тендо тяжелым взглядом.

― Какой?

― Уютный. С тобой комфортно, ― пояснил Тендо, как всегда далекий от деликатности, ― в жизни бы не сказал после первой встречи, что находиться рядом с тобой будет так хорошо.

Кей прокашлялся, сделал еще глоток, будто оттягивая время или же вообще решив ничего на это не отвечать.

― Я тут ем, вообще-то, ― наконец сказал он, ― можно ты не будешь говорить все эти смущающие вещи?

― Какие смущающие вещи? ― на свободное место рядом с ним опустился Джин, глянул на обоих.

― Ты очень вовремя, милый друг, ― оскалился Тендо, улыбаясь совсем не дружелюбно.

― Привет, ― следом к ним присоединился Реон.

― Все было так славно, пока вы не нарушили нашу идиллию, ― Тендо не смог удержаться от комментария, бросив быстрый взгляд на Кея. Тот как раз решил воспользоваться возможностью замять тему и вернулся к обеду.

― Реон, слышал, ― позвал Джин, ― мы нарушили их идиллию, ― и остался проигнорирован, ― вы что, ребятки, встречаетесь?

― А какое твое дело, скажи, пожалуйста? ― Тендо старался придать своему лицу самое доброе выражение из возможных.

― Да уже пару месяцев как, ― ответил вместо него наблюдательный Реон.

Кей по-прежнему вмешиваться в диалог не собирался.

― Серьезно? Так вы, пацаны, все же педики? ― со свойственной ему тактичностью воскликнул Джин.

Тендо продолжал «по-доброму» улыбаться, в то время как Кей вздохнул.

― Нет, чего они молчат? ― Джин взглянул на Реона, ища поддержки, но тот лишь отмахнулся.

― Заткнись.

― Ого, прикольно! Слушайте, я раньше никогда не видел, как парни сосутся, можно посмотреть?

― Может, тебе еще показать, как парни ебутся? ― фраза была сказана очень вежливым тоном, но почему-то отбила у Джина всю охоту задавать вопросы.

Он уставился в свою тарелку, потом на Тендо.

― Фу, блин, ну я же ем.

― Приятного аппетита, ― вдруг ухмыльнулся Кей.

Он повесил на плечо сумку, взял поднос и вышел из-за стола.

Две следующие недели прошли как обычно, со встречами на тренировках и за обедами, но на выходных они не виделись. Кей не писал и не звонил, Тендо тоже не стал. Но совсем не из-за того, что не хотел.

― Видишь того парня? ― Реон кивнул куда-то за ворота.

Они стояли у круглосуточного магазинчика напротив которого через дорогу располагался объект обсуждения.

― Этот в синей кепке? ― Тендо поднес сигарету ко рту и сделал затяжку.

― Да.

― Сколько, говоришь, он должен?

― Две тысячи.

Небольшие деньги, совсем мелочь, но не когда ты студент.

― Ладно.

Пришлось дождаться, пока парень отойдет от компании своих знакомых и останется один. Окурок полетел в сторону, когда Тендо оторвался от стены и двинулся за очередной жертвой.

***  
Если бы Тендо знал, что университетское образование ему в жизни никогда не пригодится, он бы не стал вкалывать ради вступительных экзаменов.

Если бы Тендо знал, что будет зарабатывать деньги во много раз превышающие его стипендию, он бы даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы хоть что-то сделать для учебы.

Но тогда бы он не встретил Цукишиму Кея.

Неизвестно как с тобой распорядится жизнь. Сегодня можно мечтать о великом будущем, богатстве, славе, а завтра ― очнутся избитым в сыром подвале с висящей на волоске жизнью. Порой случается и так, что этот самый подвал становится ключом к «великому будущему», «богатству» и «славе». Последнее носило своеобразный характер ― какая может быть слава у убийц?

Но теперь многое встало на свои места. Вопросы, которые мучили Тендо всю сознательную жизнь, постепенно получали ответы. Например, куда делись настоящие родители, почему приемная семья заставляла его работать с тринадцати лет, а после шестнадцати, по сути, выгнала. Нет, они не были плохими людьми, они кормили, обучали и помогали. Просто не любили Тендо так, как это наверняка было бы с родной семьей.

Зачем он вкалывал в мастерской вечерами напролет, зачем зубрил какой-то ненужный в итоге материал, если за противозаконные вещи дают большие деньги? Да ему вообще было плевать на закон, налоги и всю эту чушь, из-за которой он рос в полном дерьме с едва насчитанными грошами в карманах.

Хорошо ли, что он не испытывал угрызений совести за избиение людей вместо боксерской груши? Хотелось спросить, что на этот счет думал Кей. Но он не стал.

А Кей молчал. Он не задавал вопросов, когда Тендо исчез почти на две недели, пока старик Вашиджо морил его голодом и решал, что с ним делать. Конечно, Кей все замечал, и сбитые костяшки, и кровоподтеки, но по-прежнему ничего не спрашивал.

― Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня, ― в один субботний вечер сказал Кей за ужином на кухне. ― Столько, сколько тебе нужно.

Еще не так давно Тендо сам думал, как бы напроситься, а теперь ему это так спокойно предложили.

― Ничего, я штал шнимать квартиру, ― жуя, ответил Тендо, ― но шегодня я шплю штобой.

Кей раздраженно закатил глаза.

― Прожуй, а потом говори.

Тендо так и сделал:

― Кей, а ты разве не хочешь спросить, что у меня происходит? ― он уставился на Кея во все глаза, отложив свою порцию.

― Сам расскажешь, если захочешь, ― он лишь пожал плечами.

― Да? И тебе совсем не интересно? А вдруг я тебе изменяю?

Кей удивленно приподнял брови:

― Зачем? Или ты хочешь вызвать у меня ревность? Я не понимаю, ― холодный говнюк всегда был слишком рассудителен и спокоен.

Тендо рассмеялся и протянул ногу под столом, укладывая ее на колено Кея.

― А может тебе просто на меня плевать, Кей? ― с улыбкой продолжил он.

Конечно, он так не считал. Вряд ли бы Кей стал проводить с ним время, будь это правдой. Вряд ли весь год покупал бы ему кофе, и уж точно наверняка не стал бы предлагать пожить у себя.

― Да, Тендо, мне абсолютно плевать, ― фыркнул Кей, одной рукой с палочками вылавливая из лапши помидор, другую по привычке укладывая на ногу Тендо. ― Я надеюсь, что ты скажешь мне, если тебе понадобится помощь.

В этом был весь Кей. Лучше всяких признаний. Тендо ни за что бы не попросил у него помощи. Подворовывать кофе и минутки его внимания ― это запросто. Но обратиться за помощью? Никогда.

Ему уже никто и ничто не угрожало, старик Вашиджо больше не запугивал его, не шантажировал, да и вообще приставил шпионить за каким-то угрюмым парнем возраста самого Тендо, даже платил за доклады хорошие деньги. Всяко лучше, чем лежать гниющим трупом где-нибудь на дне залива или стараться выжить на крохи от подработки и стипендии. Кей здесь ничего сделать не сможет. Так какая разница?

― Я в душ, ― Кей убрал его ногу с колена, встал и собрал коробки от лапши.

― Иди, я сегодня побуду Золушкой и все уберу.

Кей усмехнулся:

― Как скажешь. Но тебе больше подходит образ злой ведьмы.

― Как только ты ляжешь в постель, я перевоплощусь, обещаю.

― Мне жаль, что я это услышал, ― фраза прозвучала уже из ванной тоном, в котором точно не было сожаления.

***

Тендо продержался еще год. Самый длинный год в его жизни. За это время Кей успел найти большую частную фирму и несколько раз в неделю ездил туда на рабочую практику. Его уже отметили среди многочисленных студентов как одного из самых преуспевающих. В то время как сам Тендо давно был лишен стипендии и отчисление стало лишь делом времени.

Он все еще ходил на тренировки по боксу. Старик Вашиджо поощрял эту инициативу, хотя считал студенческие занятия детской забавой. Тем не менее, эта «забава» давала результат.

Слежка за парнем, которую ему поручили, оказалась проверкой. И Тендо, к своему удивлению, ее прошел. Этот самый угрюмый парень был Ушиджимой Вакатоши, наследником Вашиджо, и он странным образом не вызывал неприязни, как сам старик.

И все же, больше молчать Тендо не мог. Он и так оттягивал разговор с Кеем слишком долго.

― Этот костюм делает тебя таким серьезным, Кей, ― Тендо валялся на кровати, пока ждал его с практики и поедал клубнику, купленную для него же.

― Ты говорил это раз пять. Мне его снять? ― язвительно поинтересовался Кей.

― Конечно, ― Тендо расплылся в довольной улыбке и даже отставил тарелку с клубникой, готовый к шоу.

Сначала в сторону полетел пиджак, затем галстук. А вот пуговицы Кей уже расстегивал мучительно медленно, глядя на Тендо так, будто хотел сжечь его на месте. В самом неоднозначном смысле этого слова.

Тендо и раньше замечал, как из-за регулярных тренировок и правильного образа жизни менялось тело Кея. Как худые плечи, грудь и руки крепли, обрастали мышцами, и как проступал рельеф пресса на торсе... Бедра были отдельной темой.

Тендо скользнул под лямку трусов и сжал собственный член в ладони, когда Кей расстегнул ремень, продолжая сверлить его взглядом из-за стекол очков.

― Убери клубнику на стол, ― потребовал Кей.

Он подчинился. Убрать клубнику, встать на колени, убить Вашиджо. Да проси что хочешь сейчас, Цукишима Кей. 

Затем стянул майку и бросил куда-то к одежде Кея.

Надо ему сказать. Но, может, утром. Да, так он и сделает.

Кей целовался очень хорошо. Он был инициативным, но всегда уступал под напором, потому что… просто потому что так ему нравилось. И сейчас он позволил языку Тендо делать со своим ртом и телом все, что угодно. Это заводило сильнее стриптиза, сильнее любых пошлостей, которые Кей позволял себе отпускать, когда ему хотелось поиграть с настроением Тендо.

Тендо прижался бедрами и потерся своим членом о его, чуть сжал в ладони, вырвав сладкие стоны у обоих.

― Доверяешь мне? ― прошептал он на ухо Кея.

Кей кивнул и позволил Тендо снять с себя очки и завязать пояс халата на запястьях. С тех пор как Кей сам когда-то впервые задал этот вопрос, он навсегда остался скорее толчком к действию, чем обычной фразой о доверии. Тендо нигде и ни с кем не испытывал того, что тогда с Кеем. Его еще неделю бросало в жар, стоило вспомнить подробности, как все тело под влиянием неведомой магии и чужих рук превратилось в сплошную эрогенную зону, как приятно саднило между ягодиц, и он в жизни не подумал бы, что такое в принципе можно было сказать о заднице. А сам-то полагал, что гораздо опытнее…

Кей приподнял голову, помогая Тендо нацепить повязку себе на глаза, и раскинул ноги перед ним. В голове будто перемкнуло от такого приглашения, и стоило огромных усилий подавить свои животные инстинкты и не наброситься на Кея немедленно. От взгляда Тендо не ускользнула его усмешка. Даже лишенный зрения, Кей прекрасно знал, какие эмоции вызывает каждое его движение.

― Бесишь, провокатор, ― пришлось наклониться и сказать это ему на ухо, аккуратно прикусив мочку.

― Так сделай с этим что-нибудь.

Больше всего ему нравилось смотреть, как Кей захлебывается в мольбах. Тендо испытывал мстительное удовлетворение от такой картины, потому что заставить упрямого Кея стонать было легко, а вот вынудить забыть о гордости и о чем-то просить...

― Пожалуйста, хватит, ― слова Кея прозвучали сдавленно и хрипло.

Тендо провел языком по его члену и слизнул каплю выступившей на головке смазки. Пальцы выскользнули из чужой задницы, вызвав у Кея судорожный стон.

― Ты уверен? ― вопрос прозвучал как насмешка.

― Уверен, прошу...

Тендо сел выше, поставив колени по обе стороны от его бедер, взял член Кея в руку и несколько раз провел им между собственных ягодиц, размазывая смазку, прежде чем направить в себя. Кей от нетерпения уже искусал себе все губы, эта картина дорогого стоила, и Тендо медленно опустился на его члене до конца, замирая на миг и наслаждаясь чувством заполненности. Ладони прошлись вверх по горячему телу под ним, задевая соски, играя с ними кончиками пальцев, и только потом Тендо начал раскачиваться. Кей был на пределе уже давно, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить, Тендо понял это по тому, как от судороги оргазма изогнулось его тело. Он улыбнулся и был рад, что Кей не видел сейчас его лица. Должно быть, он выглядел как влюбленный идиот.

Тендо наклонился и поцеловал его пересохшие губы, нежно и чувственно, только потом стянул с глаз повязку, перемещая на рот. Кей даже не успел ничего сказать, или отойти от оргазма, как Тендо сел между его расставленных ног и приподнял бедра. Он трахал Кея неторопливо, размеренно, заставляя хвататься связанными руками за изголовье кровати и приподнимать бедра навстречу. Удовольствие внизу живота нарастало, растягивало его и затем взорвалось яркой вспышкой. Он почувствовал, как Кей под ним расслабился, а грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, и Тендо поспешил убрать с его рта повязку и развязать руки.

Он лег рядом, игнорируя устроенный в постели бардак, и прижался к Кею, обхватил его руками. Обычно Тендо сказал бы что-то смущающее или даже позволил себе пошутить, но сейчас ничего этого не хотелось. Он так и остался лежать, несмотря на то, что Кей не любил засыпать в обнимку. Его не оттолкнули и не переместили руки в сторону.

«Приятно», ― подумал он, медленно проваливаясь в сон.

***

― Понятно.

И все. Больше Кей ничего не сказал. Ему нужно было время, чтобы все осмыслить. Конечно.

Тендо ни разу в жизни так ни за что не переживал, никакие экзамены, работа и люди не вызывали у него того волнения, какое он испытал перед разговором с Кеем.

Кей молчал, уставившись куда-то в сторону, и Тендо впервые в жизни не знал куда деться.

― И все? Ты не зол? Ты не переживаешь? Ке-ей, ― нетерпеливо позвал он.

Но тот лишь вздохнул.

― Я ценю то, что ты наконец рассказал мне, что происходит. Тебе необязательно было переживать все это в одиночку.

― А я и не переживал. Ты же был рядом, ― от его слов вдруг захотелось улыбаться, ― такой заботливый, осторожный и чертовски разврат…

Кей заставил его осечься на полуслове одним лишь взглядом и сделал глоток кофе. Пожалуй, сейчас он выглядел прямо противоположно развратному, и Тендо нравилось думать, что только ему позволено видеть другие стороны этого человека.

― Это не значит, что я поддерживаю то, чем ты решил заняться, и буду на твоей стороне. Мне это не нравится, и я не хочу, чтобы ты был замешан в подобном.

― Как жестоко, Ке-ей, ― протянул Тендо, хоть время для гримас было не самое подходящее.

― Но я не буду тебя останавливать и просить изменить решение.

Вот как.

― Жестоко? ― добавил Кей, скривившись, и опять замолчал.

Он будто хотел сказать что-то еще ― Тендо видел по его лицу ― но не стал этого делать. Из них двоих жестоким здесь был далеко не Кей.

― Прости, ― Тендо вздохнул.

Десять лет спустя.

Они расстались. Не за день и не за два. И даже не за неделю. Расставание заняло ровно столько времени, сколько требуется людям для осознания факта, что больше жизнь не будет течь в прежнем ритме. Есть вещи, с которыми кто-то не станет мириться, и ты либо принимаешь это, либо нет. Где-то в глубине души Тендо знал, что у Кея были свои причины, которые тот не называл, да и вряд стал бы. Тедно видел, как ему непросто быть рядом.

Университет давно брошен, старик Вашиджо умер много лет назад, забрав в могилу все неприятные воспоминания о себе. За несколько прошедших лет Тендо добился того, чего не каждый смог бы, и все это при том, что он даже не принадлежал ни к одной мафиозной семье.

― Ты посмотри, какой я крутой, ― произнес он, едва Кей приблизился и опустился на скамейку, ― я на вершине, а мне еще нет и тридцати.

― Тебе исполнилось тридцать вчера, ― хмыкнул Кей.

― О-о! Ты еще помнишь!

― Конечно, помню, ― Кей закатил глаза и отвернулся.

Людей на пике Виктория было мало, спасибо Ушиджиме, что решил этот вопрос на сегодня. На небе ни облачка, закатное солнце отражалось в окнах зданий, в воде залива, окрашивало небо в теплые тона. Хороший подарок. Но лучше был тот, что сидел сейчас рядом.

― Я дожил до тридцати. Представляешь? А когда-то думал, что умру в девятнадцать. Или пополню клуб двадцати семи.

Кей лишь усмехнулся, ничего на это не сказав. Они просидели молча еще какое-то время, распивая дешевые коктейли, что принес Кей. 

― Шоколадно-банановый. Я готов прослезиться, серьезно, ― Тендо притворно шмыгнул носом.

― Я сейчас его выброшу, ― пригрозил Кей.

― Даже не думай, ― Тендо обнял стакан в защитном жесте, будто младенца оберегал, чем вызвал у Кея легкий смех.

Вот. То. Что. Надо.

Он не видел этой самой улыбки уже черт знает сколько. Тендо даже замер, не сразу позволив себе наклониться вперед и поцеловать Кея.

От него не отстранились и не оттолкнули. Кей поступил так лишь однажды, на этом самом месте много лет назад, и вовсе не из-за неприязни. Но сейчас не стал.

― Надеюсь, твой босс меня не убьет, ― прошептал Тендо в его губы.

― Конечно, убьет. Возможно, сначала поиграет, ― сказал Кей, придвинулся ближе и шепнул на ухо Тендо, ― и я бы на это посмотрел. ― Только затем отстранился с самодовольной улыбкой.

Сразу стало на пару градусов теплее, и вовсе не из-за дурацкой майской жары. Низ живота приятно скрутило, видно, все эмоции и мысли отразились у Тендо на лице, потому что Кей опять не удержался и спрятал усмешку в кулаке.

― Господин Провокатор, не заставляй меня делать то, из-за чего нас обоих пришьют наши же люди, ― Тендо сделал еще глоток коктейля, пытаясь хоть как-то охладиться. ― И вообще, странно, что сеньор якудза-сан соизволил отпустить своего благоверного в столь опасный для пребывания город.

― Кстати, об этом, как здесь обстоят дела?

Хороший уход от ответа, а Тендо только настроился послушать историю любви и ревности. Он вздохнул и, придав своему голосу как можно больше досады из-за смены темы, произнес:

― Через два года будут выборы в администрации, придет наш человек. А там ― восстановление бизнеса. На одной работе с сычуаньцами долго не проживешь.

Кей лишь хмыкнул. Он знал, о чем речь, и опять не одобрял. Но теперь был не в том положении, чтобы на что-то указывать Тендо.

Они просидели еще какое-то время, допили коктейли, наблюдая, как постепенно город готовился к ночной жизни, загорались огни в окнах, а рекламные баннеры светились ярче в подступающих сумерках. Лишь потом Кей поднялся и посмотрел на Тендо.

― Мне пора, увидимся.

И махнул рукой на прощанье. Просто, как всегда, как будто он не летел сюда из Японии ради пары часов с Тендо на пике Виктория.

― Эй, Кей, ― позвал Тендо, когда он уже отошел на пару шагов, заставив его обернуться, ― я уже приготовил для тебя гроб. 

Кей склонил голову набок, усмехнувшись.

― Неужели?

― О да. Он из эбена, под цвет твоих глаз. Самый прочный и изысканный среди всех моих шедевров, ― довольно добавил Тендо.

― Это лучшее, что я слышал в своей жизни.

― Именно так. И однажды я трахну тебя прямо в нем.

Кей рассмеялся как с чего-то нелепого и отвернулся.

― Я беру свои слова обратно, ― сказал он с улыбкой. ― И передам твои слова Куроо.

― Эй! ― Возмутился Тендо, ― лучше возьми его с собой в следующий раз.

Кей опять помахал, не оборачиваясь.

― До встречи, Тендо.

Тендо ухмыльнулся, глядя ему вслед.

― До встречи, Кей.

**Author's Note:**

> С днем рождения меня =)


End file.
